This invention relates to a protective helmet visor and more particularly such a visor which transmits impact forces thereagainst directly to the helmet while vision assisting devices are being utilized with the helmet. On occasion, aircraft pilots need a see-through, protective visor, such as when a wind blast, crash, bird-strike, or other impact from fragment occurs. This is true especially for military pilots of either fixed or rotary wing aircraft, who are often exposed to such hazards during routine flight conditions or when ejecting from fixed wing aircraft.
Frequently pilots are also equipped with vision assisting devices, such as night vision goggles, which presently render the design of protective visors less than optimum. Conventional protective helmet visors are of the helmet covering type and can not be utilized with vision assisting devices due to design constraints which preclude the close proximity required between such vision assisting devices and the eyes. One approach that has been utilized for overcoming this problem is a clear shield configured for disposition close the pilots face and for passing thereover from under the helmet in the forehead and temple regions to an oxygen mask which secures and positions the shield. However, impact forces against this clear shield are born directly by the face rather than the helmet which of course is a matter of great concern to pilots. Also, if the shield is crazed by impacting fragments or vision therethrough is otherwise obscured, such as by birdstrike, the shield cannot be removed without losing oxygen capability. Furthermore, since communications with the pilot are commonly accomplished through the oxygen mask, such communications would be lost along with the oxygen capability. Of course, even when the vision through this shield is not obscured, it is a great nuisance to pilots during preflight operations when the oxygen mask only has to be positioned for purposes of communications.